howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Objectives
The objectives were a part of Howrse for a while, then they were removed, and now different ones are back. Access to direct and reserved sales is now decided by completion of objectives instead of seniority, but it's still impossible to access the direct sales without at least 14 days of seniority. 25 objectives must be completed to open an Equestrian Center, 50 unlock the direct sales, 75 unlock the Grand Prix, and 100 are needed to access the reserved sales. When you unlock the direct sales, there is a tutorial where you buy a 300 GP foundation horse for 500 Equus and sell it for 1000 Equus, then are given 5000 Equus. Beginner Objectives Old Objectives Complete the objectives in order to progress and earn fabulous prizes! 1. Buy 7 apples at once at the store Reward: Poseidon’s Horseshoes ___________________________ 2. see your position in the Breeder’s Rankings Reward: 3 aging points Tip: Go to Ranking > Breeders > View my position in ranking ___________________________ 3. Participate in 2 competitions with your horse Reward: 1 trained horse ___________________________ 4. Reach ____ days of seniority (2 more days) Reward: Zebra ___________________________ 5. Reach ___20__ years with a horse you produced (your user name is listed as the breeder) Reward: 300 equus ___________________________ 6. Go riding for at least 4 hours in a row with one of your horses Reward: 1 diamond ___________________________ 7. Offer a cover with one of your stallions Reward: 1 MG Saddle ___________________________ 8. Give a lesson with one of your horses Reward: 5 turnips ___________________________ 9. Sell exactly 20 droppings to the store at once Reward: 100 more droppings ____________________________ 10. Congratulate 3 players on their game Reward: congratulations from Ow ——————————————————- 11. Buy or have a lunge from the store Reward: 1 trained horse with Pluto’s Parchment ——————————————————- 12. Buy 23 carrots at a time from the store Reward: 10 more carrots ——————————————————- 13. Train for at least three hours with any of your horses Reward: 2 energy mashes ——————————————————- 14. View the details of one of the top 20 players in the general ranking Reward: 3 aging points Tip: Ranking > General >click on someone’s user name to view their page ——————————————————- 15. Participate in 8 competitions with your horse Reward: 300 equus ——————————————————- 16. Use an aging point Reward: Fully trained pegasus ——————————————————- 17. Be an employee in an equestrian center Reward: regular salary ——————————————————- 18. Finish among the top four in a competition with your horse Reward: 2 caloric mashes ——————————————————- 19. Put horses from your breeding farm to bed 7 times Reward: Daphne’s Laurels ____________________________ 20. Bid on a horse at auction Reward: 300e Tip: You need 10 days of seniority to access the auctions. ___________________________ 21. Name one of your horses “Tip” Reward: 10 turnips ___________________________ 22. Put one of your horses in a stall for 10 consecutive hours Reward: 4 FK horseshoes ___________________________ 23. Congratulate a player on their birthday Reward: 1 MF Bridle Tip: Go to Community > Directory > “See today’s birthdays” (button on the right) ___________________________ 24. Give your horse a health mash Reward: 1 Sea-horse ___________________________ 25. Give an apple to another player’s horse Reward: 1 MK saddle ___________________________ 26. Reach a breeder reserve of _____ equus (800e more) Reward: 300 more equus ___________________________ 27. Sell a horse in auction Reward: a trained horse with a Water of Youth Tip: It takes 3 days for an auction to complete. If you are near this objective, put a horse in auction for 500e . The objective will validate once it is sold. ___________________________ 28. have log on 10 different days in the past 20 Reward: 1 high end bridle ——————————————————- 29. Buy a saddle from the shop Reward: 2 energy mashes ____________________________ 30. Give a carrot to one of your horses Reward: 1 ploutos' parchment ——————————————————- 31. Finish among the top three in a competition with a horse (place first, second, or third) Reward: 3 ageing points ——————————————————- 32. play with a foal Reward: 10 turnips ——————————————————- 33. Sell 100 units of manure to the shop at a time Reward: 300 equus ——————————————————- 34.Congratulate five players on their game Reward: 2 calorific mashes ——————————————————- 35. Look at the profile page of the Equestrian Center you work at Reward: 3 aging points ——————————————————- 36. Have _____ living horses (2 horses more) Reward: 500 equus ——————————————————- 37. Get congratulated by another player Reward: 10 apples ——————————————————- 38. Send a private message to Ow with “:)” as the title Reward: 5 energy mashes Tip: It will say an error occurred after sending the message but it will validate ——————————————————- 39. Give birth to a purebred foal (both parents must be the same breed) Reward: 1 Artemis’ Arrow ___________________________ 40. Reach _____ days of seniority (5 days more) Reward: 10% energy to all your horses ___________________________ 41. Put horses from your breeding farm to bed _____ times Reward: 500 equus ___________________________ 42. Reach a breeder reserve of _____ equus (2,000e – 4,000e more) Reward: 20 turnips ___________________________ 43. Find a tub of grease by putting your horse in a box Reward: Daphne’s Laurel Tip: You’ll find this randomly. Put your horse in its box for 30 minutes each to try to increase your chances. ___________________________ 44. Be the director of an equestrian center Reward: 5,000e for your EC ___________________________ 45. Find Secret page number 1 Reward: 5 caloric mashes ___________________________ 46. Finish last in five competitions with your horse Reward: nothing Tip: enter in competitions using your horse’s worst skill ___________________________ 47. Finish training a horse you gave birth to Reward: 500e ___________________________ 48. Participate in _____ competitions with you horse Reward: 1 Sea-horse Tip: Spend the day entering jumping (12% energy) competitions ___________________________ 49. Win ___ competitions Reward: 50 apples Tip: Enter a competition using your horse’s best skill ___________________________ 50. Stroke a horse in the Safe Haven Reward: Eolus’ Wind Tip: Breeding > My Office > The Safe Haven ___________________________ 51. Have _____ living horses Reward: 30 apples Tip: Buy horses for 500e in the sales and resell for profit ___________________________ 52. Catch 1 UFO Reward: the prize you found in the UFO ___________________________ 53. Purchase a pregnant mare Reward: 1 Pandora’s Box ___________________________ 54. Buy a horse at auction Reward: 500 equus ___________________________ 55. Enter a competition that uses 15% – 16% energy Reward: 1 made-to-measure saddle ___________________________ 56. Reach a breeder reserve ending with 77e Reward: 5 aging points Tip: sell items of small value or purchase apples/turnips ___________________________ 57. Add a friend Reward: 5 energy mashes ___________________________ 58. Have logged in 15 days out of the past 20 days Reward: 5 calorific mashes ___________________________ 59. Win 1 competition with your horse Reward: 5 aging points 60. Buy a horse in the private sales Reward: 500 equus ___________________________ 61. Own an immortal horse Reward: 2 Squirrels ___________________________ 62. Have a friend offer you a turnip Reward: the turnip you received ___________________________ 63. Trade or sell a horse for at least 10,000 equus Reward: 1 Apollo’s Lyre ___________________________ 64. Reach 848 skills with a horse you bred Reward: Eolus’ Wind ___________________________ 65. Have a horse older than 20 (not special or divine) Reward: 5 energy mashes ___________________________ 66. Participate in 30 competitions with your horse Reward: 7 aging points Tip: Spend the day do jumping competitions worth 12% energy ___________________________ 67. Earn at least 60 skill points with one foal you have bred Reward: 10 turnips Tip: Use the Foal Games on HH; follow them strictly and make sure your horse always has 100% morale or close to it ___________________________ 68. Have ____ living horses Reward: 1,000 equus ___________________________ 69. Achieve a positive BLUP with a horse you produced Reward: 1 Horn of Plenty 70. Win a certain number of competitions Reward: 1,000 equus ___________________________ 71. Reach (+10 days) days of seniority Reward: 1 made-to-measure saddle ___________________________ 72. Reach a breeder reserve of ______ equus Reward: 50 turnips Tip: may be double the amount of your current balance; maybe purchase some horses/items before this objective comes up so you won’t have to have such a high reserve ___________________________ 73. Find Secret page number 2 Reward: 5 diamonds ___________________________ 74. Produce a colt using a mare that has positive BLUP Reward: Black Orchid ___________________________ 75. Put horses from your breeding farm to bed _____ times Reward: 1,000 equus ___________________________ 76. Arrive in the top 1000 of the breeder or general rankings Reward: 30 Turnips Tip: the easiest way is to rank in popularity by congratulating a lot of players and hoping they return the favor. ___________________________ 77. Log in 18 days out of the past 20 Reward: Daphne’s Laurels ___________________________ 78. Send a horse to heaven Reward: 1 Pandora’s Box Tip: Buy a horse in the sales for 500e and age it. Once it’s health drops to zero, you can send it to heaven ___________________________ 79. Completely finish the training of a horse that you produced Reward: 1 Sea-horse 80. Own a pegasus Reward: 1,000 equus ___________________________ 81. Reach (+20 days) days of seniority Reward: 1 Philotes’ Stroke ___________________________ 82. Win 20 competitions Reward: 20 calorific mashes ___________________________ 83. Have five horses in your equestrian center Reward: 1 shower ___________________________ 84. Make manure for your EC Reward: 10 more manure packs ___________________________ 85. Own a horse with 100 BLUP Reward: 1 made-to-measure bridle ___________________________ 86. Get 10 placings in the top 3 of competitions with horses that you gave birth to Reward: High-end saddle ___________________________ 87. Find one aging point when your horse wakes up Reward: 5 aging points ___________________________ 88. Propose an item exchange Reward: Daphne’s Laurels Tip: Breeding > Store > Exchange items ___________________________ 89. Participate in 130 competitions with your horse Reward: 1 pair of Golden Spurs ___________________________ 90. Breed a unicorn Reward: 1 Horn of Plenty Tip: Must produce a unicorn foal ___________________________ 91. Buy a horse of more than 25 years old with no skill points Reward: Achilles Heel Tip: Mortal horses that die at 30 years old will give the owner a pass. Because of this, completing this objective may be expensive. Purchase the cheapest horse in the sales then put it up for sale again to try to get your equus back. ___________________________ 92. Have ______ living horses Reward: 1 Pluto’s Parchment ___________________________ 93. Earn 1 equus in a competition Reward: 2,000 equus Tip: Use a horse with little skill and enter a competition with a kitty of 10e (race of very low difficulty). You must place last to earn 1e. ___________________________ 94. Get a Pandora’s Box by trading items Reward: 1 Black Orchid Tip: I put a Pandora’s Box for a Pandora’s Box in the exchange and someone accepted the trade ___________________________ 95. Find a saddle cloth, a whip, and a blanket all on the same horse Reward: 100% morale for all your horses Tip: Find these items randomly by putting your horse in a box ___________________________ 96. Give an apple to a horse born on _______ (the date the objective appears for you) Reward: 1 Helios’ Ray Tip: Go to Ranking > Breeders > chose someone who owns a lot of horses and browse through their production (at the bottom of their page) ___________________________ 97. Give birth to a horse of a given breed Reward: 50 turnips ___________________________ 98. Reach a breeder’s reserve that ends in 3333 Reward: 10 aging points Tip: Selling/buying items in the store will be the key or selling a horse for a set amount (ex: 1,748e) ___________________________ 99. Win 10 competitions with a horse born from Ouranos and Gaïa (non-special, non-divine) Reward: 1 Philotes’ Stroke ___________________________ 100. Find Secret page number 3 Reward: 10 diamonds fi:Tavoitteet Category:Pages Category:Objectives